a double date with the cullens
by dehdah2008
Summary: alice wants to double date with bella and edward what happens when bella actually beats edward at something.needing some help please review
1. the note

**i do not own twilight even though i wish i did.**

Alice and I are writing notes while in English as like everyday then Alice decides to write me a note asking about a double date tonight! 

AOV

"Bella I cant believe Edward agreed for us to go on a double date tonight it's been so long since Jasper and I have on a date."

" Alice where are we going tonight anyways". 

" Oh I am so happy that you asked that, I have planned for us to go Bowling!"

" Alice are you trying to get me killed; how am I suppose to bowl if I cant even walk on a flat surface without getting hurt."

"You have a point but I have already looked into the future and nothing bad is going to happen. " Even if you were to fall Edward will catch you he is never going to let anything happen to you.

" Please Bella, Edward has never been bowling it can be another first for both of you."

" I already have the bowling alley in Port Angeles reserved for just us."

BOV

" Ok Alice but next time I get to pick where the date takes place." What time are we going to Port Angles?" 

" We're going to meet Edward and Jasper in Port Angeles about 7:00 They're going to go hunting right after school." Which means I will be over right after so I can get you ready for tonight."

" Alice no please just this once let me just wear some jean and a t shirt with a simple pony tail."

But Bella you know that Edward will like it, he always does oh please Bella let me do this 

" Ok you can do my hair and that is all I am barely going to keep from killing myself tonight as it is."

" Mrs. Smith is looking we better stop before she catches us I will see you after school," 

**A/n sorry so short i am kinda trying to figure out if i should keep on going or not so please review and tell me what i should do thank you.**


	2. bowling

**A/N: I don't own twilight even though I wish I did also this is my first fan fiction sorry if it isn't to everyone's standards**

**BPOV**

Sure enough I wasn't home five minutes and Alice was already knocking on the door holding a huge duffle bag. I knew that this wasn't going to be fun.

" Alice what is that bag for, I thought we agreed that you were only going to do my hair."

" I am Bella I had to bring all essential products to get started."

I better get started if we're going to meet the boys at 7.

Two hours and a lot of hair spray later Alice finally let me see the finish product. As I slowly walked to the bathroom to look in the full length mirror.

As I look at myself I couldn't believe the cascade of curls yet pulled up too. I simply loved it.

"Thank you Alice I love thank you thank you. How much more time do we have till we leave?"

" well we have 20 minutes to spare, I am going to talk to Charlie about us going to Port Angeles. While you go and get ready please Bella try to wear something a little fashionable."

Not even a minute after Alice left my room Charlie pulled up. As I headed down stairs in my Hollister jeans and shirt that

I magically found on my bed I figured it would be easier to go with what Alice wanted at least maybe she wont drive as fast as Edward does if she is happy.

I finally made it to the kitchen to find that Alice already made Charlie's dinner while explaining to him that she would have me back by 11:00.

Charlie looked over to me and told me to have fun and with that we ran out to Alice's yellow Porsche.

Alice didn't drive like Edward she drove even faster than him. :Alice please slow down or we are going to die. Remember I am fragile if we had a wreck Edward would never forgive you. Please you know that I don't like speeding as those words left my month I saw the car slow down by 20 mph.

Then I saw the most beautiful thing I have seen all evening Edward standing out side waiting for us to arrive.

As soon as the car stopped I ran up to my greek god to kiss him. Edward held me there for a moment until I noticed he had a bag in his hand.

that's odd Edward hated shopping as nuch as I did I really hope he didn't spend any money on me he knows I hated when he does that.

" what do you have in the bag" oh I thought I would buy all of us are own bowling shoes.

Then Edward pulled out two pairs of pink and black shoes as soon as he did Alice went crazy and grab hers at inhuman speed.

Jasper and Edward both had orange and black shoes. Before we walked in Edward reminded Jasper and Alice that even though we were alone in the bowling alley

to remember that they had to keep the human act up. didn't want to freak the employees out by moving as fast as light.

When we enter I saw a large cheese pizza waiting for me. Edward really did think of everything tonight.

We all sat down I ate two slices of pizza and was ready to go

When ever I went over to set down and put my shoes the screen was ready for us to play.

Edward had found the lightest ball that was possible to make sure that there no chance for me to hurt myself our bowling order went as Jasper Alice Edward and I

really hated that I was going to be the worse person at this tonight with everyone else being a vampire it had to mean this would be another thing to be

unquestionable for the Cullen's to succeed

And with are final scores coming up as Alice had an **248** while jasper came up with an **267**

Then Edward had **272** then came my score was **300**. I couldn't believe I actually beat Edward at something I have never felt more alive yet scared at the same time.

**EPOV**

Bella looked so beautiful tonight not to say she doesn't look beautiful tonight but that outfit Alice had her wearing made what curves she had pop and her hair just

looked like heaven on earth. As we walked in the bowling alley Bella noticed the pizza I had order she ate as Alice and I fix the bowling arrangement.

Then when Bella started to bowl I couldn't believe what I saw when Bella bowled it was like she had been doing it her whole life.

When she got up to the lane she was on fire. And I was like a sinking ship on each of my turns this was weird her actually beating me at something.

Every now and then she would ask if I wasn't trying. Of course I was I'm not used to losing it made me a little angry

but it was so cute to watch Bella throw her little ball.

As for Jasper and Alice they just kept up with each other on just about every frame.

Listening to jasper thoughts he was going to make sure that Alice ran home with him if you know what I mean.

as we finished our game the clock said that it was 10:30. Taking Bella home was the worst part of the night there was a weird silence the whole ride.

I believe Bella thought I was angry with her for winning. how could my angel think i would be mad at her for doing so well.

as we pulled up to Bella's i gave her a quick kiss and told her that i would be back after Charlie was asleep.

A/N: i know that the scores don't add up right please review and give me an idea of what I should do next in this story or if I should start a new one. Thanks

here is what the scores looked like

**Alice 9 X X / / 9 9 7 4 X X X**

**Jasper X X X X 9 9 9 X X **

**Edward 7 8 X / 7 X X X X X X**

**Bella****X X X X X X X X X X X**


	3. bedroom talk

**I do not own Twilight or any of the charters**.

BOV

I opened the door and went into the kitchen just in case Charlie was still up and wanted to talk.

" Bella is that you in the kitchen?'

" Yes dad I was just getting a glass of water."

" I am glad that you made it back home without breaking anything."

"well actually I beat everyone tonight I must've had beginners luck."

"I'm just glad you had fun."

"I am going to go to bed bowling takes a lot out of you I will see you in the morning,"

Well actually I am going on a fishing trip with Billy for the next couple days. I already told Alice that you could stay with her but she promised that it was only going to be all girls at the Cullen's house this weekend and I trust her.

I started up the stairs trying to keep from tripping as I reached my room I saw that Edward hadn't gotten here yet I decided to take advantage of this so I grab my p.j.s along with my rest of my things and went to the shower.

Letting the water heat up all I could think of was me beating Edward I couldn't believe that I actually did something better than Edward for once.

After taking my shower I quickly brushed my hair and went to wait for Edward I couldn't wait to be able to be held by him.

As I opened my door I saw my Greek god laying on my bed looking like he was asleep while smiling my favorite smile. I went to lay beside him, Edward tucked me into the covers while giving me butterfly kisses on my lips and neck. I started to blush crimson.

EOV

Seeing my angel walk into her room looking more beautiful than she will ever know made my cold dead heart almost start beating again.

As Bella laid down I tucked her under the covers to keep her from getting cold then I couldn't resist any long I started to kiss her lightly on her beautiful lips and divine neck. She started to blush oh how I would miss that when she became like me.

Love why were you so quiet on the way home I thought you would have been excited you beat everyone tonight

Well actually I thought that you were mad because I beat you.

Oh hunny I could never fell that way towards you I am so lucky to have in my life.

Has Charlie told you that Alice convinced him to let you stay with us while he is gone fishing.

Yeah but aren't you going to gone camping with the guys the next few days.

Bella Alice only said we would be gone to be able to get you over but I will be gone half of the day. Emmet jasper and I are going t load the jeep up and make it look like we are gone then we're going to run back. But I am sorry to have to tell you while we are gone Alice is wanting to go shopping I figured I would tell you before Alice shows up in the morning to wake you up to torture.

**A.N. I need to know what you want me to do next. Please help me out by reviewing thanks **


	4. Shopping

**A.N. This chapter is for moonshine93 thanks for giving me a little inspiration to continue with my story. **

**BPOV**

It felt so peaceful falling asleep in Edward's arms. Then everything started to shake I awoke to Alice jumping on my bed.

" Alice please I want to sleep."

" you can sleep later we have to get to the sales before they are over."

" Where is Edward anyways I thoughts he would have stayed to tell me bye?"

" He left you a note but I wont give it to you until you are out of the bed and dressed."

" You are one evil little Vampire."

That was the end of it I threw the covers off of me and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

As I enter back into my room Alice already had all of my things packed for the weekend. " can I have the note now."

" After we get into the car." " I am starting to think there isn't even a note at all." " trust me you are going to want to be sitting when you read this."

I started to get worried then. " is he going to leave me again." " you know that I wont be able to take it if he does." " are you going to leave me again too."

" Calm down Bella no one is leaving you."

" Now can we get going I really don't want ot miss the sales."

We started down the stairs and when we finally reached the drive way. I saw the most beautiful car I had seen in my life. It was a mid-night blue Z4 BMW.

" Who's car is this."

" it's Esme's mothers day present from Edward." "Esme goes through less cars than the rest of us."

"I think it has been ten since she had a new car."

"And she told me we could borrow it for the day."

Both Alice and I got in to the car. She handed me the note before putting the car into reverse. I unfolded the paper and it said….

_**My Dearest Bella, **_

_**I am sorry I couldn't be the first thing you saw when you woke up this morning but I was there until Alice showed up. **_

_**You have no ides how important you are to me. I never want to lose you to anything. **_

_**I have made some pretty bad mistakes in my life but you certainly are not one them. **_

_**When I get back tonight I have something I want to give you. **_

_**Forever Yours,**_

_**Edward **_

_** Anthony **_

_** Cullen**_

When I finished reading the note I was crying. That was the sweetest thing I had ever read.

" Bella why are you crying I thought that note would have made you happy not sad."

" it did make me happy." " do you know what he wants to talk to me about?"

" I have no idea he hasn't made up his mind if it is the right time to approach you with it."

It seemed like we had only been in the car for seconds when we pulled up to the mall.

"where are all of these big sales going on at?"

" Victoria Secrete"

" I don't need anything from there."

" oh yes you do or are you planning on never trying to seduce our little Edward."

" I could never seduce Edward he has far too much control to fall for the allure of the flesh."

" give yourself some credit he goes crazy when he sees you in a tank top and shorts."

"What do you think will happen if he saw you in a blue baby doll."

After Alice had talked my into buying a blue baby doll along with a few new bras.

We headed to billion different stores. I am glad money wasn't a problem for the Cullen's because

Alice could make a person go broke.

After we left the mall we headed back to Alice's.

Rose was waiting for us on the front porch. When she saw all the bags I was carrying she started to laugh.

" she got you again didn't she."

" yep she used that little puppy dog pout."

" what did you two get at Victoria Secrete."

And then Alice started, " come to my room and I will show you the guys should be getting back soon."

" I don't want Edward to know about what I brought Bella yet."

And then we were off to Alice's room. As we want through all of the clothes we had brought Rosalie looked like she was getting very depressed.

" What is wrong Rose?"

" I wasn't invited I feel so left out."

After rose said that Alice and I pulled out a different bag for Rose.

" I really am important to the both of you."

And then we heard all of the guys back in the house that meant blocking Edward from know about my little surprise for him tomorrow night.

We all ran down stairs to be met by Edward looking gloomy.

" what is wrong Edward?"

" while we were putting everything up in the campsite." " We met some old friends that are coming to visit for a few days."

" What do you mean Visitors?'

" the clan from Denali have come down to visit."

" who are they and why do you look so gloomy."

" they are some friends of ours from Alaska."

" remember when I told you that I went to Alaska to escape you." " I am gloomy because this ruins my plans I had for us this weekend."

**A.N. if you have any idea of what should happen next please review and tell me I am having trouble with what should happen. **

**I will try to update soon but if you read this plus review at least tell me if you liked it or not. **

**Also I do not own any of the characters they all**

**belong to Stephanie Meyer.**


	5. Make over

**A.N. ****I do not own any of the characters they all**

**belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

What is it that Edward could have planned for us that could be ruined by other vampires being around.

All I knew was that I was able to stay with him all weekend. Maybe he hated it because he wouldn't be able to keep me to himself.

" Alice do you see anything bad happening?"

" no only Edward going mad about not being able to keep you to himself."

" Where did Edward go to anyways?"

" he went to tell Carlisle that we are going to have company."

" oh alright, why is Edward acting so strange about this clan coming around." " I mean do they hunt humans?

" no Bella, Edward is acting strange because he is so protective over you." and then Emmett came booming in our conversation

" Also Tanya has a huge thing for him." " She will try to run you off don't listen to her."

" thanks for the warning."

" how long do we have until they get here Alice."

" They will be here in an hour."

" that gives you enough time to make me over."

Alice started jumping up and down and screaming everyone then came running into the room. " is everything ok ." Edward asked

" yeah I just excited because Bella actually asked me to do her make instead of me having to beg her to let me."

Alice and I went up to Edwards room. As I sat in that chair I became more afraid of Alice. Than I had ever imagined being of James.

After a hour in Alice's room she had me dressed and Edward was waiting for my down stairs.

As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help but blush when I saw the way that Edward was looking at me. And then Alice announced that the danli clan had just arrived.

" Calm down love they will love you and if they don't then they don't have to stay here.

As Edward and I made it to the living room. Rosalie answered the door. In walked the most beautiful things I had seen besides the Cullen's.

As each of them entered I noticed they all were doubled up except for one and she seemed like the prettiest one out of them all.

After everyone was sited I was introduced to the danli clan first there was Eleazer he was the father like figure.

Then there was his wife Carmen she seemed to have that softness about her that Esme possesses.

also there were three ladies first there was Irina her mate was named Josh Winters he was Edward's height and built like Emmett.

Her sister was Kate she also had a man with her and his name was Drake Winters he looked just like Josh only Drake had brown hair while Josh had blonde hair.

Last but certainly not least was Tanya obvious she was the one with out a mate. After they had been introduced Edward introduced me.

" everyone this is my girlfriend Bella."

Tanya then busted in " your dating the girl that made you run away from here." after hearing that I ran out to my truck,

I knew I didn't deserve Edward she didn't have to bring it up.

**A.N. Thanks for reading. This chapter pretty much is a filler until I can come up with where I want this chapter to go. **


	6. heart to heart

**A.N.** **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO COME UP WITH WHERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FILLER.**

**BPOV **

Alice and Edward both stayed outside with me until I had calmed down.

I didn't understand why I was so upset she wasn't the one that was dating Edward.

I am a tired of everyone thinking I can be stepped on because I am the fragile human.

I marched back into the house and was greeted by Tanya. " Bella may I have a word with you?"

" sure where would you like to have this talk."

"In the kitchen if you don't mind."

As we stepped into the room Tanya grabbed a hold of me.

At first I thought she was trying to attack me. Then I noticed she was hugging me.

" why are you hugging me" I asked skeptically? " I am sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier I was just trying to test you."

"I respect you for being able to make Edward happy and for accepting him for what he is." I truly was a lose for words everything I feared was for nothing.

" your telling me that you aren't jealous of Edward and I," I finally spat out.

" I was at first when I heard about the both of you together." " I realized he would never with me." seriously he over came the strongest urge we have as vampires."

" I have other things to do than to sit around mopping over a man." we both laughed at her comment.

" you are very lucky to have Edward but never forget he is just as lucky to have you."

After Tanya and I made up Alice decided we all needed to go shopping. Three hours later I had more clothes than I would ever be able to wear in a year.

As we pulled up to the Cullen's house I saw Charlie's cruiser sitting outside their house.

What if he saw the guys it didn't matter Charlie never came to the Cullen's this had to be bad.

**Thanks for reading please review!! **

**Also I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**


	7. Bet

**A.N. I don't own any if the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

" Alice did you see this coming."

" not until just now he just wants to make sure all of the guys are gone." "he only found Carlisle the rest of the guys went hunting after we went shopping."

"They wont be back until late tonight."

Alice, Tanya, and I stepped out of the car I noticed my dad jaw drop when he saw Tanya.

I ran up to Charlie laced my arms around after I quick embrace he asked me who the young lady that was with us was.

" that is Tanya her family is visiting for a couple days."

" Maybe you could show her around she has been asking me if I knew anyone who could be her tour guide." " who better than the chief of police."

I looked at Tanya hoping that she would go along with the plan. She actually looked happy about hanging out with my dad.

After Tanya and Charlie were on their way to town. Alice and I ran inside to set everything up for when Edward came home.

We put candles all around the room. She also tricked me into buying new underwear.

Tonight was the night that I was going to try to get Edward to make me in to a woman.

Rosalie and I both had bet on it I say that he wont budge from sexy his and my virture. And Rose thinks that he will not be able to resist me.

I think Alice and her have something up there sleeves to help me lose the bet.

Four hours later Charlie dropped Tanya off and told to tell me that he was going on a fishing trip with Billy and wouldn't be back for a week.

That is when Alice decided it was time to start the torture on me.

A hour of waxing every place on my body that would have hair and then a hour of make up.

After being my size Barbie for Alice she had me get dressed in a super mini skirt along with a red and black corset.

Ten minutes later all of the guys came in to the house Rosalie ran down stairs to greet Emmett

and to make sure Carlisle and Eleazer of our plan they both laughed and went to his office. Alice was in Edward room getting all the candles lit.

after about two minutes she was back out hading me a pair of black flats.

And then I started down the stairs when I finally made it to the bottom. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper jaws dropped.

" Baby sis has a body on her." Emmett shouted. " I couldn't agree with you more Emmett" Edward spoke.

And then all I saw was the room in a blur.

" your going to be the death of me Bella."

As we entered his room his noticed all of the candles. " what is this Bella?"

" it is a little something I thought up for us." " my dad is going to be gone for a week." I want to make my time with you count."

After I said that I started to kiss him. it was different kiss than he normally let go between us. And then I felt this strong sexual pull between us. " Edward stop listen to that."

" that is Alice and Jasper. I thought you wanted this."

I do I just wanted to be sure that is what you were wanting since jasper's power helping me seduce you."

I untied the corset while Edward unbutton my skirt. Standing in front of Edward in my black and red lace under wear made me feel self curious

. But he just bit he lip and growled at me. " do you like?"

" yes I do it is too bad that wont make it though the night intact."

**A.N. I hope you like I really have no idea where to take this I think I may end it soon. Please review if you have any ideas of just review **


	8. an

**I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to **

**Update this story. It started out as something to pass my time when I was off from work and now that. I am working more it takes long for me to get back into my writing frame of mind. I promise I will have something new u for this tonight. Just bare with me thanks for all your reviews and please keep reading. **


End file.
